


Burning Up

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: The headaches, the burning, the inability to focus. He knew what was happening, but did his best to ignore it and try to meditate his way through it.





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the [trope bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: fuck or die.
> 
> This is my first time writing a pon farr fic, I've read hundreds of them, but until now have not written it myself because as much as I love this pairing, it's the most difficult to write for me. But, the prompt kinda screamed pon farr, so this happened. I apologize if it's terrible, it's been a while since I last wrote for Star Trek.

“You’re burning up.”

Spock opened his eyes to look up at Kirk, his vision blurred for a moment and when it cleared, he could see the look of concern on his fiance’s face. He turned away from Kirk and closed his eyes, becoming aware of the sweat covering him and making the sheets stick uncomfortably to his bare skin. “I am fine, Jim.”

“No, you’re not,” Kirk said, moving around the bed to sit near Spock. “Talk to me.”

Spock stayed quiet for a few minutes, focusing on his breathing. It felt like there was a fog in his head, making it hard to think. He counted to ten before opening his eyes again. 

His gaze roamed over Kirk’s body. He must have showered before waking him and Spock’s eyes followed a water drop as it trailed down the man’s chest. He felt the sudden urge to tug Kirk on the bed. He clenched the sheets in his fists and tried counting to ten again, doing his best to clear his head. 

Kirk’s fingers snapped in front of his face and he looked up at him again. “Do I need to call Bones?”

“Keep the doctor out of this,” Spock growled, the sound surprising both of them. His fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and touch Kirk. 

“Spock,” Kirk said, reaching out and touching the Vulcan’s shoulder. Spock groaned and grabbed Kirk’s arm, yanking him down and on top of him. Kirk looked down at Spock in shock as the Vulcan’s arms wrapped around him, fingers digging into his skin. Spock’s hips thrust up and Kirk let out a gasp as Spock’s erection rubbed against him. “Spock…If you just wanted to have sex again, you should have just said so.”

“This is not just about sex, Jim,” Spock said, rolling them over so Kirk was underneath him. He had been feeling off for days. The headaches, the burning, the inability to focus. He knew what was happening, but did his best to ignore it and try to meditate his way through it. Then Kirk slept with him for the first time in weeks, and Spock thought it had been sated, but now as he looked down at Kirk, all he could think about was claiming him over and over again.

Kirk’s hand moved up to touch Spock’s face and the Vulcan nuzzled against his hand. He craved more contact with his mate. “You’re in Pon Farr.” Spock’s eyes locked with Kirk’s. He hadn’t discussed this with him before. Kirk wrapped his arms around Spock and pulled him down for a kiss, producing a soft whine from the Vulcan. “Tell me what you need, Spock.”

Spock’s fingers moved to Kirk’s face as though to initiate a mind meld. “I need you, Jim,” Spock answered. “My t’hy’la.”

Kirk trembled underneath him and nodded, pulling Spock in for another kiss. “I’m right here, Spock. You have me.”

“Jim…”

“It’s okay, Spock,” Kirk said, holding Spock tighter. “I want you too.”

That was all it took for Spock to kiss him and succumb to his desires.


End file.
